Jack's Secret
by purplegirl2112
Summary: Jack Frost hides no secret from the rest of the Guardians. Except one. Slowly, the Guardians learn his secret. How will they react? How will they use it to their advantage? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Secret

Chapter 1: Jack

There was not much about the Winter Spirit the Guardians didn't know. After he had, somewhat embarrassedly, came clean about his past, Jack had told him everything he wanted them to know. However, there was something they didn't know.

Jack never really wanted to tell them about his hobby. It was something he likened to as a guilty pleasure. He relished in it. It was something that he always had, something that he could bring with him wherever he went. It was a part of him.

Drawing, painting, it all came as easily to him as breathing. He could hunch over his sketching notebook for days, even months. It was all so natural to him because he had spent most of his days when he had first became Jack Frost making snowflake upon snowflake, not so much snow, getting the hang of it. Later on, he found a sketching notebook on the ground. It was clean and dry, with a small drawing pencil attached to the side. Curious, the teen took it and spent the most of spring drawing his thoughts on paper.

Now, the Guardians knew very well that Jack's room (which was located in Santoff Claussen) was off limits. Inside was an exact reincarnation of Jack's old room, and they knew it was very special to him. The spirit had spent endless days working to get every detail right. Until now, the only person who had seen it was Jack. But, there was another reason Jack didn't want the other Guardians to see his room. And that was because that was where he drew and painted. There was just one change he had made in his room and that was his 'art desk'. In the corner was a very modern, slanted, cherry wood desk. There were clips at the sides so that he could keep his canvas in place when he painted. Other than that and the canvases hanging on his walls, the room was the same.

The only thing he would draw on was the same notebook he found 300 years ago. It was filled with drawings and drawings of his ideas, of his life, of the Guardians, of his job, but mostly of his thoughts and dreams. He had given it a name, which he was very embarrassed to do, but he supposed that it was sort of a journal-ish thing and that was what people did, so he should do it as well. It's name was 'Snøfnugg' which, unsurprisingly, was 'snowflake' in Norwegian. It was somehow nowhere near to being finished or breaking apart, although it has been with him for 300 years.

Jack had decided, after and hours and hours of thinking, that drawing and painting was very special to him and that he wasn't ready to let the other Guardians know about his little secret. At least, not yet.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Sorry to keep you waiting for more stories. School is...school, I guess. I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more chapters soon, so hold tight. Thank you all for the support, and please review and favorite and follow! ;)**

**xoxo,**

**Katkat**


	2. North

Chapter 2: North

North was having a great day. A wonderful day, actually. He had finished all his toy prototypes, and the yetis and elves were almost halfway done with the toys, and it was only September. He walked across the hallway, in which the rooms of the Guardians was placed. Each door was decorated by the Guardian's desire. It was his favorite hallway, mainly because of Sandy's door, which was decorated with dreamsand that made wonderful shapes. He passed Tooth's teal and purple door, Bunny's door that was decorated with Aztec-designed eggs, his own door painted red and black, then stopped before Jack's pale blue-and-snowflakes door.

North knew very well the importance of Jack's room. It was one of his only attachments to his past. He was about to walk past the door when he remembered something. "Jack?" North called through the frosted door. "Jack, we have some thumbprint cookies in the kitchen. I know they're your favorite." There was no reply. North's brows furrowed. Jack loved thumbprint cookies, and would run at the mention of its name. No reply wavered out of the room. Now North was very worried. No 'running out of the room' because of thumbprint cookies were one thing, but no reply? That was bad.

Little did North know, Jack was sketching away in his notebook, too far away in his mind to notice the disturbances outside. Suddenly, the Winter Spirit jolted awake from his 'drawing daydream'. He looked over his side, but his carton of coloring pencils weren't there. 'Where did I put them?' Jack wondered. He jumped up. 'In the library!' Outside, North was just about getting ready to tear down Jack's door. He was halfway through bumping the door when Jack suddenly raced out and down the corridor, leaving North on the floor, dazed and confused.

North quickly recovered, and before he could get up and fix the door, he caught sight of Jack's drawings and paintings. Each one was obviously one of labor. They were all carefully drawn and painted, the slightest feature perfected. There was not a word to describe each's beauty and perfection; it was the image of perfection. North could not think of anything more beautiful than Jack's painting. One especially caught his eye. It was a drawing of Pitch, only coal blacks, and cloudy grays lining the drawing. It was perfect, down to every detail. Pitch's eyes in the drawing had somehow retained it's mischief and evil, with an underlying layer of sadness. How Jack had retained that, North would never know.

Another one caught his attention. It was an image of Jamie and Sophie playing in the snow. Real snow lined the bottom, since, he supposed, nothing Jack could draw would portray the beauty of snow. It retreated to one corner, stretched to the next, retreated, and repeated. He turned the frame, and found the source of snow: an ice crystal. North moved over to Jack's drawing desk, where a picture of an unfinished Toothania was placed. It was an exact image; each ruffle of feather, the twinkle in her eye, the movement of her arms.

"I guess you found my hobby, huh? I knew I couldn't keep it a secret long." Jack's smooth voice came. "Jack!" North exclaimed. "I didn't mean to come here, I just wanted-"  
Jack flipped two thumbprint cookies in the air and caught it with his mouth. "I'm really sorry." North apologized. "It's okay." Jack replied. "I couldn't have kept it a secret for long anyway." he joked. The Spirit walked to his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a mini figure of North made of ice. It was chiseled to perfection. "I made it myself." Jack said, handing it over to the Christmas Spirit. North's mouth dropped in awe. "That-that's beautiful, Jack. Thank you." North said, smiling, and feeling the figure. He fixed the door, and with another greeting of thanks, left.

Jack sat down once again, and picked up his charcoal pencil. He finished sketching Tooth's face and arms. As he reached over to his side to grab a teal colored pencil, his hand groped nothing.

"Are you kidding me?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! How are you? I am REALLY sorry this chapter took long, life is hard. Hahaha! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, and etc. they just make my day. Ok! Well, if you have concerns, ideas and others, PM me. **

**xoxo,**

**Katkat**


End file.
